Alice Human Sacrifice (Fairy Tail Verstion
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: Ghost story time! it has Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Laxsus, and Gajeel


This is the Fairy Tail one shot of Alice Human Sacrifice enjoy! (Alice Human Sacrifice is a song on you tube but do it with englidh cover)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Blondie's turn!" We were at the guild for ghost stories it was Me, Gajeel,  
Laxsus, Levy, Gray, and Juvia. It was my turn every one have gone and  
it was my turn to go.

"Okay here I go...

Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
'I don't want to disappear this way.  
How can I make people dream of me?'  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world." "Hmm  
this is starting to get a little boring are you sure this is really a ghost story?"  
Gray asked

"I'm sure it is also a true story"

"if you say so"

"I'll start the rest now no more interruptions or I will stop. You get  
it!"

"Aye"

"Kay.

The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her  
wake.  
That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the murderous path she made in the forest, there is no sign  
that she existed.

The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.

The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.

Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath  
the rosebush  
The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts

The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of  
curiosity.  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.  
A Wonderland in this twisted fairy tale."

"Um why does it feel like someone is glaring bullets in our backs?"  
Gajeel asks as Levy sits in his lap.

"Oh I forgot

..

..

When the story is told at midnight which it is  
the spirits of the Alice's will come upon those  
that were was foolish to repeat there brutal  
faith. They will cause havoc until it is 1:00.  
30 minuets from now. If I were you I would  
not move."

"Why is that Bunny-girl?"

"Because they are well standing behind you waiting  
for eye contact to put you in a deep slumber.

"Deep slumber?" Juvia squeaks out.

"Death until 1:00 am or 28 minuets form  
now. Also the boy and the girl. They  
were my cousins. The boy went insane  
and killed his sister. So they can't  
detect her soul. Her soul is lost in  
Wonderland."

DING DING DING

"It's one o'clock we are now safe. I hope  
you enjoyed the story of Alice Human  
Sacrifice."

"Blondie since when did you have such  
a dark personality?"

"Oh I have just kept it hidden for life is  
a precious matter now 'Why would the  
dead girl lie'" They all look at me  
shocked. "I am not the first life of  
Lucy Hearfilia. I have been resurrected  
I died less than a month ago. This storycame from the minuet I was 'dead'. I don't  
want pity so I never told anyone. I trust you  
this was one of the reasons I decided to  
have this get to gather. Remember if ANY  
of you tell I will set a spell that told, brain wash  
all who know, and make sure they wish they never  
were alive. All will forget except every one here  
enjoy the rest of your evening." I tryed really  
hard not to burst out laughing.

"um" okay they all said staring at me

"JUST KIDDING! OMG YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR  
FACES IT WAS PRICELESS!" I say as I roll on  
the ground laughing.

"Omg bunny-girl/Lucy Lu-Chan/Blondie you got us good!"

I bow while they clap "Night every one see you tomorrow!"

"See yeah."

I put on headphones and play a re mix of well um rock, heavy  
metal, and rap. As I walk home I chuckle about how good I got them.  
that was really fun.

* * *

So good, bad, okay? I really don't know well it's prob because it's 3 and well I only had a pancake all day so yeah!

Good bye my snow flakes!


End file.
